You and Me
by RheizeL
Summary: You see, Ichigo was always near me. We consider each other as best friends. Since we are always together, I thought I had what was like, an infinite amount of time to express my feelings. And because of that, I was always looking for that "right" moment. That "absolute" moment to confess my feelings... But now, it's already too late. GrimmIchi Rated M for language and cursing.
1. Goodbye?

Good Day!

Yeah, I've been watching too much "Proposal: Daisakusen" nowadays, and I just can't help but write one where Grimmjow and Ichigo are the main characters.

I used some of the lines that are actually used in the drama, specially the ones that are so TRUE it made my heart melt.

And so, Grimmjow is going to be a PURE OOC here.. Kinda Sappy and what else, maybe Emo?

I hate unrequited love.

And so, let's go to the usual.

**Bleach** and **Proposal: Daisakusen** are both not mine, just borrowed the story line, lines setting, and characters.

_And oh, please do not kill me because of the grammar. ^_^_

_..._

* * *

**_"YOU AND ME"_**

* * *

_"The Key that opens the door to happiness can be found in any person's hand. It's just that, people who realize this fact are just few._

_Miracles that can change fate do not arrive quickly. But by thinking that you want something to change, by that one small step, _

_someday,_

_the door to that miracle will open."_

_..._

* * *

**XXXXOXXXX**

I woke up from the rays of sun that's sipping from a small gap between my curtains.

And oh, from the sound of my fucking cell phone turned alarm clock.

_Shit._

Fucking alarm clock.

Why do alarm clock sounds are so fucking annoying?

I frowned.

_Shit. _

Why won't it stop?!

_Fuck._

Why do I have to wake myself up early today again? It's a friggin' Sunday right?!

_Fuck!_

I sighed, and covered my ears using my pillow. But the fucking sound is too loud.

Knowing how lazy ass I am in the morning, I probably set it on the highest volume.

I sighed and voiced out a loud frustrated groan as I let my hand out of my blanket to grab my annoying cell phone.

_Crash._

I stiffened.

Fuck. I think that's my lampshade.

Shit. Ichigo is going to fuckin' kill me.

I sighed once more, then sat up slowly, before wiping my face using both of my hands as if my sleepiness will disappear if I'd do so.

I looked around as my blanket pooled around my torso. Another sigh.

I fell asleep on the sofa again. My coffee table full of crackers and chips and empty bottles of beer from last night, my TV still turned on, a huge GAME OVER on the screen.

I groaned. My house is a mess.

_"What the fuck Grimmjow? Seriously, what's going to happen to you without me?"_

I chuckled.

_What else? I'm going to be a garbage man of course._

I stood up, almost tripping myself on an empty case of beer, cursed the poor thing, then marched down towards my cell phone that's still blaring that annoying sound.

Yeah I forgot, I put it away from my reach so that I'll seriously have to stand up just to fucking turn it off.

_He taught me that._

It's on my TV, and as I grab the annoying thing, I turned off the poor TV as well.

Another sigh filled my lungs as I read the reminder on my phone.

And then, my eyes bulge out of my eye sockets.

"OH SHIT!"

**XXXXOXXXX**

**...**

"Can't you do somethin' about it?! Like a short cut or somethin'?!"

The damn driver turned and looked at me with those big eyes as if I just said something ridiculous.

"Son, I'm a taxi driver, not a fucking magician. Can't you see how heavy the traffic is?"

His bald head reflecting the sun's rays as he calmly tap on his steering wheel.

How can a simple baldness be much more powerful that a fucking mirror?

I just frowned and turned my eyes far ahead instead as if it's not what I've been doing since I rode this stupid taxi.

_Stupid race._

Why the fuck did they chose to do this thing today?!

I fidgeted as I watched the surrounding.

_I have to do something!_

I glanced at my watch.

_Fuck. I'm going to be late! Ichigo is going to kill me for sure!_

Tsk.

I sighed then I took out my wallet and payed the annoying driver.

I'm going to run. _I could make it if I'd run._

Pocketing my nearly empty wallet that Ichigo gave me on my 18th birthday, I opened the door of this damned taxi, grabbed my suit's jacket and started running.

**XXXXOXXXX**

**...**

_FUCK! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!_

How could I forget?

Seriously, How could I?

I sped down the street, trying to avoid every fuckin' human that chose to get on my way.

My lungs trying to keep up with my legs as I ran downtown, full speed ahead.

Tsk.

I should consider quitting the damn cigarette.

I'm not like this during our highschool days.

I used to run 20 laps around the basket ball court without any effort.

_"You're killing yourself Grimm. Just listen to me and quit smoking."_

My eyebrows furrowed.

Why am I remembering these damned things now?

I clutched my jacket tight and risked another glance towards my watch.

_HOLY FUCK._

"GET THE FUCKING OUT OF MY WAAY!"

I'm screwed.

**XXXXOXXXX**

**...**

_Haah.. Haah.._

I'm almost there.

I continued running as I put on my jacket.

I can now see the gates of that five-star hotel that Ichigo chose.

I closed my eyes shut and used all of my remaining strength to further push myself.

_Almost there!_

I turned left on that huge gate, and was greeted by my ever so loyal lackeys.

_Nnoitra and Ulquiorra._

Haha, don't ever tell them I called them that.

_They'll seriously kill me._

"WHAT THE FUCK GRIMMJOW! I've been callin' ya for ages you moron!"

_Haaaah..._

I closed my eyes and tried to catch my breath.

_Haaah..F- Fuck!_

I can't breathe.

"Shut up Nnoi. Grimmjow, what happened?"

"I-I.. o-o-over s-slept.. ha..aah.."

"What the-?! Over slept on this day you fucking faggot?!"

I really wanna punch that fucking walking stick right now. But my lungs are burning. And my body, is too weak..

I think.. I'm going to..

_Blaaag._

Aww.. That hurts.

I think I hit my head on the ground.

_They didn't even bother catching me. Fucking friends._

"O-Oi Grimmjow! Wake up! Don't sleep 'ere!"

"Just carry him inside Nnoi. The ceremony's about to start."

I'm still heaving as I felt Nnoitra grab my arm and helped me walk inside the auditorium.

**XXXXOXXXX**

Ichigo decided that he's not going to invite many people.

Just those people who are close enough, and knew about his sexual orientation.

Well, it's not like being Gay is accepted by everyone you see. Much more a Gay Marriage.

And so, to avoid any problems, these people, I take it that there are not more than fifty, are lucky enough to be invited on this very special day.

_Not like I care about their number you see._

They were scattered all over the place in groups. Talking, drinking, and smiling. They were all happy.

Maybe you're all wondering when I became this sappy.

_Well, I'm wondering too._

"Grimmjow! It's been a while! You look great!"

I rolled my eyes, but I also let out a loud chuckle as I watch Ichigo's father walk enthusiastically towards my direction. He's wearing a black suit, which, I guess, Yuzu insisted that he wears considering how hateful Isshin is towards suits.

"I always look great and you know that goat-face."

Isshin laughed out loud as he spank my right shoulder repeatedly. _Aww._

"Grimm-nii! You are so handsome!"

I grinned and kneeled down in front of Yuzu that's now wearing a very beautiful white frilly dress.

"And you are so beautiful today, Ms. Yuzu."

I gently held her hand and kissed it, watching her blush.

_Heh. I wish I also have a sister like her to tease._

"Ohh no-no-no, not so fast Jeagerjaquez, Yuzu is too young for that!"

Isshin interrupted animatedly.

I just rolled my eyes, letting go of Yuzu's hand.

And then, I heard Karin whispered.

"As if, Ichi-nii is the only one that he likes ."

I stiffened, elbowing Karin when I saw that no one is looking.

She's wearing her usual t-shirt and pants, but this time, it's much more formal compared to her old ones.

I guess Yuzu's charm and convincing powers doesn't work on her twin sister.

I frowned as I heard her chuckled.

"Shut up tomboy."

I hissed as I eyed her with as much anger as I can.

And she just stood there with a very wide grin on her face.

I sighed.

_ Really hate her guts._

**XXXXOXXXX**

The huge door of the auditorium opened.

And there he is, walking ever so confidently with his white suit that brings out the colour of his bright orange hair.

His favourite scowling emotion plastered on his face, but he can't fool me. I can see that he's happy.

He looked so handsome. And my heart started to beat faster again.

I sighed.

He walked slowly from the huge door of the auditorium, eyes flicking from left to right as if he was trying to assess the surrounding.

_Or was he looking for someone?_

Then he looked at my direction, and smiled.

_Oh-my-fucking-god._

I think my world stopped spinning.

Or if not, just spun much, much slower this time.

I swallowed.

Thump, thump, _thump_.

I watch him stride on that red carpet carefully, and slowly, closer and closer to me...

"Grimmjow! Get the fuck out of there and help us prepare the audio!"

_Is it okay to kill someone today?_

I moved out of the way and went to helped the whinny piece of shit also known as Nnoitra attach the cables to the amplifier.

But my eyes are still glued to the man that made my life complete.

Until now.

_Well, that's about to change now._

Saw him continue walking until he reached the front of the supposed to be altar, and accepted the waiting hand of that Byakuya guy.

Everything went silent.

Even though I already knew about this, I'm not expecting that it still going to hurt so much.

I balled my fists.

_It hurts, so much..._

Since I met Ichigo during our high school days, how much time did I allowed to pass freely?

_I wonder..._

You see, Ichigo was always near me. We consider each other as best friends.

Or so I thought.

Eventually, I realized that my feelings for him were not just for a best friend.

I want something more than that.

But I was cocky, and a lazy ass, and, did I already mentioned cocky?

Since we are always together, I thought I had what was like, an infinite amount of time to express my feelings.

And because of that, I was always looking for that "right" moment.

That "absolute" moment to confess my feelings...

But now, it's already too late.

Today, Ichigo is going to get married.

Today, the person that I loved the most in the whole world, will marry another man.

...

* * *

**Please give me some feed back..**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	2. No Words For This

**Disclaimer: Bleach and Proposal Daisakusen are both not mine.**

* * *

"Because, if you could love someone, and keep loving them, without being loved back . . . then that love had to be real. It hurts too much to be anything else."  
― Sarah Cross, _Kill Me Softly_

* * *

**... **

I just promised that I'm not going to smoke ever again. But here I am, outside this cursed hotel, under a huge fountain, with my smoke and a broken heart.

And to top it all, the weather is so freakin' fine today.

Like the whole universe conspired just to make my day, and the days that will come to be shitty as hell.

Seriously, I don't know what to say.

Umm, it's just that, I was not expecting these things to happen to me.

To _us_.

If there's an "Us" to start with.

I loved him so much. But I was also too afraid to ask for more.

I don't want to hurt him, or to change our relationship only to make him cry in the end.

He's such a cry baby, and yes, I like to tease him just to see him cry, but, I don't want to see him _cry _because of _me_.

No, that's two different things.

If you know what I mean.

"Oi Grimm, what are you doing here?"

I sighed. I can almost picture Karin's grin, so I frowned and faced the brat.

That kid seriously loves to annoy the hell out of me.

But I was taken aback.

She's not grinning, or laughing, or even smiling.

She's... Uggh, I don't know.

"Mourning alone I see."

Tch. Mourning huh? Yeah, maybe.

I just sighed and turned to face the unknown once more.

"You know that Ichi-nii doesn't like it when you smoke Grimm. Why are you always doing what he doesn't like?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and spared a glance on the cigarette that's slowly burning in the middle of my two fingers.

I puffed, and blew the smoke far away. Away with my sorrows and pain.

Then I sighed once more.

"Will not change anything if I'd stop now. He's... It's already too late..."

I heard her sighed and sat beside me, her eyes taking the same direction that I was staring at.

"They haven't signed the papers yet Grimm. It's just the ceremony that's over. You can still kidnap him and take him far, far away."

She sounded hopeful.

"What the fuck are you trying to say brat?!"

She just shrugged her shoulders, and looked away.

"Well, just giving you an idea co'z seriously, you looked like you just lost your legs and feet and that tomorrow's going to be the end of the world."

I frowned.

"That obvious?"

She nodded.

"U-huh... You're like, giving out this strange black aura around you. It's just so awful considering that you should be having fun right now since your 'Best Friend' just got married."

I cringed from that statement.

"H-hey Karin! Which side are you seriously taking huh?! That's a below the belt you fucking brat!"

She giggled. I scowled.

_Fuck. I think I'm going to cry._

**XXXXOXXXX**

We agreed to go back inside the auditorium after a few minutes.

That's when I noticed that they prepared a projector while we were outside.

"Hey brat, what's that?"

Karin automatically turned towards the direction that I was looking at. And I saw her frowned.

"Rukia and Orihime prepared some slide shows for today. Contains Ichi-nii's photos since he was a baby until today."

I frowned.

Ichigo hates showing his baby photos to _everyone_.

I risked a glance towards his direction, and sure enough, he was scowling.

I can't help but smirk.

I know him so well alright.

He's still the same old Ichigo that I've been with. Still does the things that I thought he would.

He's still my _best friend_.

Aww.. Okay, I guess I should stop hurting myself with that word.

"Umm, ladies and gentlemen, in accordance to this lovely and wonderful day, We prepared a slide show about our beloved friend right here, Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki-Kuchiki."

Orihime is not a good host is all that I could say.

I looked down.

Yeah, well, what else can I do?

The person that I love, now has a different surname. Even though they haven't even signed that damned contract yet.

The urge to go out of the auditorium and never ever return is very strong now.

Then, when I'm about to turn and leave, I felt it.

Karin tugged the hem of my suit. Acting like my anchor against this huge violent storm.

I just closed my eyes and sighed.

"Grimm, watch this. I think, you really need to watch this."

The lights were dimmed, and the slide show started.

I swallowed.

Those first 10 pictures, I already saw them before of course.

Being a regular in Ichigo's house, of course I already saw all of those pictures, from the moment he was born, until his elementary school graduation.

I used to make fun of those photos. And of course he would be pissed.

Then I'd ask the story behind each photo, and then he would smile and narrate each and every thing about it.

I love it when he's lost inside his own world.

After a few seconds, another set of photos started.

These are the ones that were taken during our high school days.

_This is where we met._

I was surprised to see that I was in the background of his first photo.

He was frowning in front of the gates of our school, I think he was forced to pose for this photo, and in the background, several feet away, is me, with all of my glory and blue badass hair.

I can't help but chuckle.

"Even on the first day, you're already there. I think this is a sign Grimm."

My chuckle was immediately followed by a sigh.

"Seriously brat, you've been reading too much shoujo mangas again."

I saw Karin pouted as she turned her gaze back to the projector.

I sighed once more.

I wish, she was right.

That this, is a sign that I and Ichigo were meant for each other.

I hauntingly returned my eyes to see the next photo.

_I wish, I could go back and change everything._

_I wish I could make him mine._

"Is that your wish?"

_Huh?_

The lights flickered. And then the sound disappeared. It suddenly became really, really quiet.

I looked at Karin's direction. And that's when I noticed that something's wrong.

She just stood there, looking at the projector.

She's not moving.

I looked around the auditorium.

Alright, something's definitely wrong.

Everyone, even Ichigo, is not moving.

"Don't worry, they're fine. It's just that the time stopped for a moment."

I turned my head to where the voice came from.

_There's a man._

This man, has his back against me but I know that he's busy filling up his plate with food.

I looked around once more.

Everybody is not moving. Everybody, except him.

"W-Who are you?"

He turned and faced me with a spoon in his mouth

"Huh?"

That's when I saw his full feature. He's tall, but not as tall as I am.

Blond hair, green eyes. But what's weird is that he's wearing this strange stripped hat, and clogs.

Can you believe it? Clogs, in 21st century?

I returned my eyes to his face, and he just smiled. Then he took the spoon out from his mouth.

"I'm Kisuke, nice to meet you, Mr. Best Friend."

...

**XXXXOXXXX**

...

"What did you do to them?!"

I heard him hum as he returned to what he was doing before he introduced himself to me.

"What makes you think that it's my fault?"

I tightened my grip.

This guy is _crazy_. It's very clear that it's his fault.

He's the only guy here that's moving aside from myse-

"Exactly. What makes you think that it's me when you, yourself Mr. Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez is also moving? It could be your fault for all we know."

_Huh? D-D-Did he just read my mind?_

"Umm, well, I think I just did. Oh, look, I did it again!"

He followed that statement with an annoying laugh.

_Shit. And he knows my name._

Okay, I'll play your mind games you fucktard.

I saw him grin as he put some hot dogs inside his mouth.

_Asshole._

"How would it be my fault huh?"

His smile widened.

"Your wish."

_Huh?_

"Your wish Grimmjow. Do you really wanna make Ichigo yours? Are you willing to go back in time to correct whatever you did and make him fall for you instead?"

He placed his plate on the table and walked towards me.

"What are you-"

"Oh, just answer the fucking question."

I swallowed.

_Is it possible? Can I really go back?_

I turned and looked at _him_.

Is it possible to change everything that I've done?

Memories flooded my mind.

Memories of the night where I screwed up and changed my future for good.

"I'm waitiiing..."

He said with a singsong voice.

I closed my eyes, and sighed.

Then I turned to face this Kisuke guy once more.

"Yes. I am."

...

**XXXXOXXXX**

...

The lights flickered once more and the sounds returned.

I looked around, and suddenly, everybody is moving again.

_What the fuck?_

What happened?

I felt the familiar tug on my suit.

"Grimm, look, that's during your first inter-high right?"

I returned my eyes on the projector.

Oh, yeah, I remember now.

I joined the basket ball club that time, and forced Ichigo to be our manager.

Ichi can't play for my club because he already joined the Karate club. And it is a rule in our high school that a person can only participate to one club, but can join as many as they want, provided that they will not play for the other clubs.

And so, he became our manager.

Because I told him that I want to be with him.

It was a group picture. The whole team, and our coach.

I frowned.

But I quit that club. And left Ichigo.

_Because I lost during my first inter-high game._

He was angry. Called me a loser.

I told him to just quit the damned club too but he said he can't just leave the club like that.

And that picture, was taken during that time.

_Maybe that's why Ichigo was frowning._

The lights flickered once more.

Then a freaking choir starter singing.

_Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujaaaaah!_

I palmed my face.

Seriously, isn't there a better theme song?

"I heard that asshole."

And sure enough, I heard his voice behind me.

I raised my eyebrow and turned to face him.

"Well? Seriously?"

"That's because Hallelujah has so many meaning. That's why I chose that dimwit."

I rolled my eyes.

Then I turned and looked at the picture once more.

"Why is he frowning?"

I sighed, then looked at Ichigo which is also looking at the projector with a soft frown.

"Because we lost."

"Is that the only reason?"

I looked at Kisuke, he's now standing beside me.

I blinked.

He just returned my stare with a smile.

"Well, why don't you find out why?"

_Huh?_

Before I could even think, he snapped his fingers, and a very strange thing happened.

It started from my stomach, a very weird swirling feeling.

Then the surrounding started to blur.

My ears are ringing, only the sound of that freaking hallelujah is all that I could hear.

Then everything went _black._

...

**XXXXOXXXX**

...

Aww.

I think I landed on a very hard, concrete floor.

I'm going to fucking kill that Kisuke!

I opened my eyes and turned to my right, getting ready to sit up, but then, I saw him...

_Holy-Mary-Mother-of-God..._

Ichigo...

H-He was laying beside me.

Eyes closed, breathing even. I sighed. He was sleeping.

My cheeks started to feel very very hot.

Then I remembered.

B-But what happened to the wedding?!

"H-HOY ICHIGO!"

He stirred.

Opened his eyes then frowned, closing them once more.

"Hmm, Grimm... It's only 6, train will leave at 10... Let me sleep more..."

He scratched his head and turned to the other side of the bed.

_What the fuck?!_

I looked around the room.

Ichigo's room to be exact.

What the hell am I doing here?

I was about to wake Ichigo to ask him again, but then something caught my attention.

On the wall, the calendar...

_December, 2003_

_What the..._

I turned and grabbed his alarm clock.

_Monday, December 18._

Oh. My. God.

This was 10 years ago, on the day where we fought the strongest team.

_Shit..._

* * *

**Until next time...**

**Don't forget to leave your comments..**


	3. What the Hell?

**Disclaimer: Bleach and Proposal Daisakusen are both not mine.**

**My grammar is the worst thing ever. Forgive me.**

**I wish I have a beta. ^_^**

* * *

_"I had to get over [him]. For months now, a stone had been sitting on my heart. I'd shed a lot of tears over [him], lost a lot of sleep, eaten a lot of cake batter. Somehow, I had to move on. [Life] would be hell if I didn't shake loose from the grip he had on my heart. I most definitely didn't want to keep feeling this way, alone in a love affair meant for two. Even if he'd felt like The One. Even if I'd always thought we'd end up together. Even if he still had a choke chain on my heart."  
― Kristan Higgins, All I Ever Wanted_

* * *

...

I groaned as I slumped my body back to _his _soft bed.

He went back to sleep so easily. _Heh. _Even snoring lightly, almost purring beside me.

_If only he knew._

I turned my head and watched his orange locks glisten as a ray of sunlight coming from his window touches his hair.

_It's wonderful, it's shinning, it's amazing._

Makes me wanna think about things that I've done before.

Why didn't I said it to him before?

_Oh yeah, because of this._

I reached for his hair and caressed it lightly.

I heard him sighed.

I sighed too.

Then I turned and faced the ceiling.

Yeah, definitely because of _these_ moments.

If I would tell him that I like him, these moments would definitely stop.

The sleepovers, the sleeping together in one bed, the accidental brushing of skins, the hugs, the laughs. They will all disappear.

And I can't afford to let that happen.

_No._

I love him too much for that.

I forced a breath out of my mouth and sat up, wiping my face as I looked around the room once more.

That shitty Kisuke didn't mentioned about how this thing works.

How long am I going to stay here? Is this thing forever? Like I'll relive that whole fuckin' 10 years all over again?

I groaned.

That's going to be a big pain in the ass.

Just thinking of spending those time again with that damn Nnoitra gives me the chills.

_Or not._

Yeah! I could spend it with Ichigo instead!

_Now, all I have to do is to remember what happened 10 years ago._

I scratched my head as I swung my feet out of the bed, grabbing my shirt that's on a nearby chair, _I bet I just threw it there last night since I don't really sleep with my shirt on, _and stood up.

Glancing towards Ichi's sleeping figure, I faced the door of his room and stepped out.

**XXXXOXXXX**

**...**

I yawned big time as I sat on one of those benches onside the train station.

Why the hell did I woke up early and didn't just went back to sleep like what Ichi told me?

Now I fuckin' feel so sleepy.

"Hell yeah! I'm goin' to fuckin' make those asshole eat my ball alright!"

Nnoitra is animatedly talking to those freshmen as we waited for the train.

He really likes to show off alright.

And he's so freaking energetic today.

I envy him.

I looked around and saw Ichigo buying our tickets from the booth not too far away from here.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

If I could remember it correctly, he's going to seat beside a first year later.

_Urgh. I wanna sit beside him._

"Of course! I'm going to kick Grimmjow's ass!"

I rolled my eyes, then I heard Ulquiorra smirked.

"You wish. We're going to lose today walkin' stick."

I said in a very bored tone.

Everybody looked at me as if I just confessed my love for Ichigo.

_Hmmm, not a bad idea, maybe I should do that next time._

"Are you okay Grimm?"

Ulquiorra said out of the blue, looking so shocked.

I groaned.

I forgot. I'm a feisty brat back then.

My reaction shouldn't be like this.

I should be punching Nnoitra's mug right now for saying my name in vain.

I sighed.

Who cares? I feel lazy.

I wanna be with Ichi...

"How'd you know 'bout that Blueberry huh?!"

He crouched in front of me, to see my face.

He's trying to look intimidating as he could.

I sighed once more, trying to look more bored.

Yeah, he's tall for a high school student alright. But that's all that he got.

"How? Because your fucking shooting skills sucks big time. You asked me to pass the ball to you and I freaking did! But what did you do? You fucking missed!"

I spit every word to his face.

Yeah, I never got the chance to blame him for this before.

I don't know, it's just that I don't want him to feel bad.

But looking back now, he never really did felt sad about it.

He's lazy, doesn't want to practice, and air-headed.

Didn't even apologized to the team.

He would always stand tall and act like he's better than me.

_What a dick._

I hate his guts.

His eyebrows furrowed.

"How'd you know 'bout that huh? Are ya' a freakin' fortune teller huh?"

I chuckled.

"Fortune teller?! Now that's funny Praying Mantis! I don't need that kind of power to know how fucking useless you are!"

Nnoitra stood up. I gulped.

Of course I can't deny that he's really tall.

He was about to punch me when something suddenly appeared in front of me. A blur of orange blocking my sight.

And then I heard Nnoitra whimpered.

_Heh._

I bet he just received one of Ichi's famous high kicks.

"Nnoitra, no fighting within the team, and you Grimmjow, shut your fucking mouth. You're sitting with me."

Ichigo coolly announced as he shooed Nnoitra away who's now rubbing his chin.

I chuckled internally.

I'm going to sit beside Ichigo.

_Lucky_!

...

**XXXXOXXXX**

...

"Grimmjow, can we talk for a moment?"

I turned and saw Ulquiorra standing a few feet behind me,

I closed the door of my locker and faced him, looking around the room to see what the others are doing.

_I got a bad feeling about this._

Why? Because Ulquiorra never approached me before personally.

Unless it's something very important.

"What is it Ulqui?"

I saw him sighed and looked at me straight to my eyes.

"I just forgot, what date is it today?"

I rolled my eyes.

"What the fuck? You try to fucking disturb me jus' because of the date? It's July XX 2013 asshole."

I faced my locker and opened it once more. Then I heard him chuckled.

"I knew it."

_Oh my god. FUCK._

I turned to see him smirking towards me. That drained all the blood on my face.

Can you believe how stupid I am?  
Oh god why did you gave me this kind of brain?

He chuckled once more before he sat on a nearby bench.

"So, we're going to lose huh."

I scratched my head and closed my locker after I took my jersey out. There's no fuckin' way that I would be able to lie my way out of this.

I sighed.

"Uhh, yeah."

"Damn. Can't we change it? I really wanna win this one. I promised that I'll court Orihime after we won this game."

I blinked. Is this really Ulquiorra?

I cleared my throat.

So, he likes Orihime. But why did he allowed Sado to take Orihime away?

I saw him sighed.

I see, he's _gambling._

I sat down beside him and sighed again.

Me too, I wanna change this. Because I wanna see Ichigo smile.

At least replace that scowl with a happy face in that photo.

"Why did you return any way?"

I heard him whisper, devoid of any emotion.

_Why?_

I grinned.

"To change _everything._"

...

**XXXXOXXXX**

**...**

I wiped the sweat that's trickling down my cheeks, trying to even out my breathing.

I glanced on the clock. _Twenty Seconds._

And the _Foxes_ are in lead by one.

I swallowed my saliva.

This is that what they call as the "make or break" moment.

I didn't know that it was this hard to relive everything.

Well, at least I already know what will happen next.

Ulquiorra is going to pass the ball to me on ten.

Yeah. Just like what happened 10 years ago.

Unnecessary memories flooded my mind.

Me passing the ball to Nnoitra, Nnoitra trying a three, me shouting how stupid he is trying to show off, my eyes following the ball,

_Damn._

"GRIMMJOW!"

I opened my eyes just in time, hands anticipating where the ball will come from without taking my sight away from the man in front of me.

He's intimidating alright, with all of those tattoos, seriously, why the hell did they allow a high school student to have those tattoos?

I exhaled, and inhaled.

"Jeagerjaquez! Here! I'm free!"

I heard Nnoitra shout from nowhere. I rolled my eyes.

Yeah, you're free alright you bastard.

I glanced at the clock,

_Six seconds._

I dribbled the ball, slow, fast, slow, passed it to my right hand, left, waved my body to the left, he anticipated my right. I smirked.

_Got cha'!_

I spun to my left and charged towards the center where a very sleepy looking guy is waiting.

I jumped and raised the ball to the air, he jumped too, _too bad._

I landed back to the floor right under the ring, and dribbled the ball.

_Two seconds._

I jumped, as high as I could...

"GO GRIIIIMM!"

...and slammed the ball inside that fucking ring.

I let my body swayed for a few seconds before I let go of the ring, landing back to the floor with a soft _thud_.

Everything went silent, only the sound of that ball bouncing in slow motion, and a loud horn indicating that the game is now over.

I was heaving, sweat trying to make its way to my eyes.

Then suddenly, a pair of strong arms found it's way around my neck.

I was not expecting it, my knees gave way and so we fell on the floor.

Then a huge noise flooded my ears.

"Grimmjow we won! We won!"

He was so happy. His eyes were shut, obviously trying to stop himself from crying.

I was still heaving, but it's different now.

_I'm so happy. I'm so happy I could die!_

I ruffled his orange hair as a grin made its way on my lips.

We won. _We fucking won!_

I sat down and saw my other team mates looking at me with those proud eyes. Well, aside from Nnoitra.

"The fuck Jeagerjaques?! Why did you monopolize the ball?! I told you I'm free right?!"

I just chuckled. My breath is not normal yet, and Ichigo is now on my lap, just noticing about Nnoitra after a few seconds.

"Shut it Nnoi, it's pretty obvious what you're trying to pull from your position. You're going to try a three pointer right? Now, let me ask you, what's your percentage of making a successful three-point shot out of 10 tries?"

Ichigo's mouth is none stop.

Yeah, he _is _happy.

Nnoitra paled, but he didn't push it.

At least he knows what will happen to him the moment he antagonize Ichi right now.

I looked at Nnoitra with a frown as Ichi hugged me once more.

He just stood there, returning my stare.

Then I raised my fist pointing it towards his direction.

I saw hesitation at first, but then after a few more seconds, he smirked.

And he bumped my fist with his own.

Then another fist bumped ours, when I turned to look who it was, I don't know why I was not shocked.

Ulquiorra just smirked as he looked at me and Nnoitra.

Then another fist was added.

Everyone stared at Ichigo as he frowned, returning everyone's stares.

"What?!"

I grinned as I ruffled his hair once more.

Well, I guess reliving those 10 years is not going to be so bad after all.

...

**XXXXOXXXX**

**...**

"Okay guys, line up!"

An old man with a very long beard shouted to us as we all slowly walked towards the center of the basketball court.

I can't remember where, but I'm a hundred percent sure that I already saw him before.

Obviously not here co'z we lost this game before.

The photo that was used on Ichigo's wedding, was taken by a friend, using Ichi's camera.

This time, it's the official photographer that will take our picture.

_Imagine that._

I can't help but grin.

I glanced towards the old man once more.

I wonder where I saw him before...

"Grimm! Hurry up!"

Ichigo shouted with so much enthusiasm. This is my first time seeing him so happy.

Changing the past is so much worth it.

He is holding, no hugging that huge championship trophy with a huge grin on his face.

I can't stop myself from chuckling. He looked so stupid.

Yeah, _my_ stupid man.

_I could live with that._

"Hurry up assholes!"

The old man shouted once more. He looked so bored.

We lined up.

Ichigo stood in the center, carrying the trophy, and of course, I stood beside him, carrying my very own MVP plaque.

Nnoitra sat in front of me while Ulquiorra stood beside Ichigo.

And our other team mates hovering around us.

"Okay! Steady!"

Everybody stiffened, well, aside from the four of us who acted all cool with a smile.

"One!"

"Grimm... Thank you, for winning this... You gave me hope."

My eyebrows furrowed.

_Hope? About what?_

"Two!"

"I promised myself that if ever we'd lose this game, I'll stop. But, you did a miracle. I think that this is a sign..."

"Ichi what are you saying-"

He turned to face me with that blinding smile, and my body became rigid.

"Grimmjow, I..."

"Three!"

My eyes widened as everything went blur after the flash from the old man's camera flooded us.

And that familiar swirling feeling from my stomach started again.

_What the fuck?! What's happening?!_

My ear started to ring, and that choir started singing hallelujah again.

It became louder and louder, forcing me to close my eyes as everything went black.

...

**XXXXOXXXX**

...

It was like I fell from a very high place. But somehow, I managed to remain standing.

The lights flickered, and the people started to move again around the hall.

_What the fuck did just happened?!_

I looked around the hall.

It's still the same.

Everything.

And there's no Kisuke around.

_Damn._

"He looked so happy."

I looked beside me, and I saw Karin staring towards the projected image.

I gulped. Then I followed the direction that she's looking at.

It was the same picture.

Only that Ichi is no longer frowning, and everyone's grinning.

We stood in the center, both looking at each other with those happy eyes.

I immediately diverted my eyes towards Ichigo.

And he returned my gaze with so much sadness, before he looked down, sighed, and turned to face Byakuya once more.

_What the hell?_

...

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, following and reviewing.**


	4. The Gift

**I'm seriously looking for a beta, so anyone interested please PM me.**

**Sorry for the wrong spelling, and order of words. I just wanna post this one right away. **

**I seriously think that I need to correct my grammar. Haha.**

**Sorry for the late post.. I got another job, which made it difficult for me to write.**

**Thank you very much for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: The characters used were not mine. Thank you very much.**

**...**

* * *

_"What is being in love? Being in love is when you continue to love somebody even when there is no chance of that love ever being returned." - Dawson's Creek_

* * *

...

The bells sounded again and the annoying Hallelujah song started playing inside my head once more.

I'm not even surprised when the people suddenly stopped moving once again.

With so much frustration, I snatched the hem of my suit from Karin's hand and faced the table behind me.

And sure enough, he was there.

I felt a growl trying to escape my throat.

"Hoy Kisuke! What's happening?! Why did you brought me back here? I thought you're going to help me with Ichigo?"

He just continued picking food from the table and tossing it towards his mouth.

"First of all, I didn't say that you'd redo the entire past."

He said, back still facing me.

I frowned.

If it's not possible to stay there, and I have to go back here, that means there's a time limit.

Wait.

I did changed the past right? The proof is that picture.

_So why?_

I glanced towards Ichigo's direction and saw them both looking at each other.

_Why are they still together?_

I heard Kisuke cleared his throat earning my attention back to him.

"Second, do you really think that something would easily change by correcting just one incident? May I remind you Mr. Jeagerjaquez, that you were an _asshole_ back during your high school days."

He turned to face me as he answered my inner question.

My frown deepened.

_Nothing changed. _

It was just the picture. _Nothing else._

Maybe I should just save myself from wasting my time and just give up.

After all, nothing really happened.

_Damn._

I heard him laughed.

Yes, indeed I'm an asshole. I got plenty of time. Hell, I was not even expecting that guy to arrive and take Ichigo away from me.

That's how confident I was.

"Awww.. Don't sulk. I'm giving you another chance here. So instead of sulking, you should be happy."

"Fuck that, I'm not sulking asshole."

He laughed loudly.

I scowled.

"Don't worry Grimmjow. I'm sure that it's going to be much easier this time."

I looked at him and saw him point to towards the projector's direction using his lips.

I sighed, then slowly walked back and returned to Karin's side.

Then everything started moving again.

But I can't help but feel awkward about everything.

I went back hoping that somehow, something would change.

But it didn't.

Maybe I should just give up and accept that I will never be the one that will be holding Ichigo by the end of the day.

_sighs_

The image from the projector started to fade and was exchanged by a new one.

This one show's me, Ichigo, Ulqui, and Nnoitra.

We're all laughing, well, aside from Ichigo with his scowl again.

I frowned.

I can't remember when this one was taken.

"That one's a really great night Grimmjow."

I looked back to see Ulquiorra standing just a feet away from my right.

I scowled and looked back to the image.

"My first time getting myself drunk. I should say that you're a very bad influence to me Grimm."

"Tch. As if. Even without me, you'll get yourself some vices because you're an Emo."

I heard him chuckled.

Yeah, now I remember. This was taken during our second year in high school.

My birthday to be exact.

"Grimm, why didn't you came back?"

My back stiffened.

_Came back? Wha-What does he mean came back?_

_Oh. Fuck._

I got it.

Yeah I know what he's talking about.

I nudged Karin's shoulder right away.

"Kid, I think you should accompany Yuzu right there, save yer' sister from yer father 'kay?"

Karin just scowled but did just what I said and I smiled from that.

That kid has her brother's scowl.

After making sure that she's far enough, I faced Ulquiorra with a growl.

"What the fuck are you trying to say in public?!"

He just shrugged his shoulder.

"I was wondering why you never came back. Co'z I owe you one for helpin' me win the game during our first year."

_What?!_

My eyebrows furrowed as I watched him stare in front of him.

I followed his eyes, and landed my own on that melon-chested girl.

_What the fuck?!_

Seriously?! He's like dating Orihime now? Like they're an item?!

"What the-"

"Why, you have no idea? Wow, you really did changed the past just a few minutes ago?"

I returned my still wide eyes back to Ulquiorra.

"-the hell? You guys are datin' now?"

He just smirked.

"Yeah, since 2nd year high school moron. I even asked your help in courting her dummy. "

_Woah. _

If I was having my doubts whether this thing's going to work, or if it's even working, well, they were all gone now.

_I did changed the past._

At least I managed to help a friend.

I grinned towards Ulqui.

"I'm glad."

"Heh. So, are you goin' back or not? "

My smile was immediately replaced by a frown.

"I don't know man, nothing changed during that time. I mean, I'm happy for you and the princess but with me and Ichi, nothing changed."

"So you did came back to change this huh."

I just nodded.

"It sure took you so long to make a move huh. I don't know why you have to wait until today, but Grimm, in case you changed your mind and returned, just tell me. I'll help ya."

I sighed, but this time not out of frustration, but because of relief.

Ulqui is really a good friend. And I'm happy that I was somehow able to help him.

"Yeah..."

I answered with a grin.

"...I'll keep that in mind."

...

**XOXOXOXOX**

_..._

_Jeagerjaquez..._

Five more minutes please.

_Jeagerjaquez!_

Fuck, I wanna sleep more. Please leave me alone.

"JAEGERJAQUEZ!"

Something heavy landed on my head and I stood up right away.

_Wha-_

I looked around, seeing all of my stupid classmate's faces beaming towards me.

I frowned.

Then I saw the blackboard eraser sitting on my desk.

I grabbed the eraser scowling.

Some girls started giggling, while some guys chuckled.

I can even hear Nnoitra's distinct muffled laugh somewhere behind me.

"Mr. Jaegerjaquez, just because you were born from a foreign country doesn't mean that I'll allow you to sleep during my class."

His hand was held towards me.

_Oh, he wants his eraser back._

My frown deepened as I started walking towards his direction to give that fucking eraser back.

"Now sit down properly."

I scratched the back of my head as I sat back down on my seat scowling.

_Great. Just great._

Not even a minute after I sat down, I felt someone poked me from the back.

I sighed as I slowly turned; ready to bash the skull of whomever that's trying to further ruin my day.

"I tried to wake you up Grimm but yer' just brushin' me off. Are you okay?"

_Ichigo._

He whispered, but enough for me to hear.

Then it clicked.

_Oh right. _

I went back _again._

I went back to change the picture that was taken during my birthday.

I frowned.

"No, I'm not okay Ichi... It hurts..."

I tried my best to look so pained as I completely turned my body towards his direction.

I saw him scowled as he reached for my head and see if there's any bump.

"Where does it hurt?"

He said, not even trying to speak low.

"Here..."

I pointed on top of my head.

Well, it does hurt a little.

He was about to pat my head when I heard our teacher cleared his throat.

"Kurosaki, Jeagerjaquez, we already know how much you love each other, so, if you're just going to flirt during my class, please just step out."

_Heh._

I didn't know that we used to be so bold during our high school days.

I was about to turn myself back to face the board once more, but then Ichi did something really surprising.

As in _super _suprising.

He pulled my head towards his direction, then tenderly kissed the part of my head that I said was aching.

...

I think my eyes just bulged out of my eye sockets.

_Fuck._

"There, it won't hurt anymore."

I willed myself to look at him.

I wanna see his expression right now.

I wanna see if he was just doing this for fun.

But that's not what I saw.

He was smiling genuinely towards me as he gave me a light nudge to return to my seat properly.

I think, somebody just painted the whole room pink.

Then, as if trying to ruin my perfect moment,

I heard someone mentioned the word "Faggot"

The warm feeling was immediately replaced by boiling rage.

I was about to declare the third world war but Ichigo was faster.

He grabbed my hard bound book from my desk and hurriedly hurled it towards the back of our room.

That same voice groaned shouting the word "fuck" a hundred times, catching the attention of our teacher once more.

Ichi sat back down to his seat with a smug grin on his face as our teacher sent whomever that guy that just taunted us out of the room.

I can't help but grin.

_Heh. Yeah, that's my Ichi._

...

**XOXOXOXOX**

**...**

I yawned as we walked towards the cafeteria later that day.

Ulqui and Nnoitra were animatedly debating about the latest issue of Naruto behind me as we slowly took our time walking.

And Ichigo, he was very quiet, just trying to keep up with our pace.

Oh, I almost forgot.

Yeah, he was going to give me _something_ later.

I think he was having a debate inside his head about when he should give his gift to me.

I smirked.

These are the times when I feel so confident about our relationship.

Those times where he was very serious about something that involves me.

_*sighs*_

I just hope that it's still the same.

But it's not.

"Oi Grimmjow, so what's the plan for tonight huh?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I told you right? We'll meet at Renji's. Sheesh, you're so noisy Nnoi."

Nnoitra just grinned.

"Oh? Jus' makin' sure! It's been a long time since I last drank beer!"

He answered loud enough for everyone to hear.."

"Heh. Continue that and I'm sure that instead of goin' to Renji's, you'll stay in the Guidance Councilor all night Nnoi."

Ulqui butt in with that monotonic voice, and that stoic face of him.

Seriously.

I can't even imagine the reason why Orihime fell in love with the bastard.

I just sighed.

Then, almost at the same time as me, I heard Ichigo sighed too.

I frowned.

As far as I could remember, his gift for me is just a card.

Why is he having a hard time with a card?

I was about to ask him about the problem when he suddenly stopped walking.

My feet automatically stopped too, then I glanced at Ulqui and Nnoitra's direction, but I decided that I should just let them do what they want.

I turned and face Ichigo again.

"Hey, is there any problem?"

I slowly walked towards his direction, but then immediately stopped.

The sight in front of me is just too much endearing.

Ichigo is blushing.

Well, he's obviously hiding something behind him, which I think I already know what.

But he's still too cute!

Damn, I wanna hug him tight and kiss him to death right now!

"Umm... Here.."

I reverted my gaze towards the card, and slowly reached out my hand to accept it.

"...uhh, Happy Birthday. I hope you'll like it."

Then he immediately walked towards the cafeteria.

I chuckled.

I already know what's written inside the card. But I still opened it just to make sure that nothing changed.

_Happy Birthday Grimmjow._

_Please don't change._

_-Ichigo_

_3rd-5th_

Nope. Nothing changed.

But looking back now, I never found out what "3rd-5th" means.

I thought it was just some kind of a random number.

Why didn't I ever thought about that before?

I asked him about it the moment we arrived at Renji's, but he just scowled and didn't talked to me the whole evening.

I thought he was just tired.

The next day he's okay again, but I can tell that there's something wrong.

His smiles are not that happy anymore.

It took months before he came back to his normal self.

_Fuck._

Maybe, this is the reason why he was not smiling when that photo was taken.

Because of this 3rd-5th thing.

My frown deepened.

_I need to find out about it._

"Oi Grimmjow! Aren't ya' goin' ta' eat wit' us?"

Nnoitra shouted from the door of the cafeteria, breaking me away from my trance.

I swallowed. Then slowly took my time walking towards him.

I sat down in front of Ichigo.

I sighed.

It was obvious that he was avoiding my stares.

His attention is now directed towards Nnoitra. Forcing himself to laugh at even the most pathetic joke that he spoke.

I frowned again.

I need to find out.

My future depends here.

...

**XXXXOXXXX**

...

The bell rang, indicating that our last period for the day is already over.

During normal days, that bell would've been music to my ears.

But not today.

I haven't even figured out the meaning behind that "3rd-5th" thing.

And I'm feeling really frustrated now.

I takes all of my restrain just to drag Ichigo somewhere where we could be alone and force him to say the meaning to me.

_Dang it._

"Oi Grimmjow, aren't ya' goin' to come wit' us?"

This is the second time today that Nnoitra broke me off from my trance.

That's when I noticed that I'm the only one left sitting in our room.

This might've been a new sight for everyone since everyone is now looking at me.

Even Ichigo is eyeing me suspiciously.

_Bastard. You're the reason why I'm like this. If only you'll give me more clues..!_

I just sighed once again.

"You go ahead guys; I still need to do something."

_I can't leave school until I found out the secret behind that._

"WHAT?! Don' tell me yer' runnin away from this Grimmjow! I'll cut yer' dick off!"

Fucking walking stick. All that's important for him is just his beer.

Another sigh.

He won't stop unless I come with him. In that case...

I took my wallet and pulled out some bills, then I smashed it down to the adjacent table on my right.

"There. That should be enough until I arrive there. Wait for me ."

I said without even looking at their direction.

Nnoitra just squealed grabbing the money and walking out of the room right away.

I saw Ichigo hesitate on my peripheral view, before he decided to follow Nnoitra.

I sighed.

"Oi, _old man_, are you sure you're okay?"

I frowned.

Old man?

I looked at Ulquiorra who just sat down on the same table where I put my money earlier.

And I just scowled.

Ulquiorra is always the one that has the best perception.

_He knew that it was me._

"Don't call me old man asshole. I'm still _me_."

I heard him chuckled.

"So, coming back for the basket ball game is not enough to get him huh."

I looked around the room.

Alright, we're alone.

I sighed once again.

"Obviously. And I'm losing my mind now. That bastard really loves riddles."

I took out the card and handed it towards his direction.

Seriously, I don't know what to do anymore.

I want Ichi back, but if he's just going to give me a hard time like this, I'm sure that I'll be bald in no time.

"Huh, this is pretty interesting. Di you already tried looking here?"

I looked at Ulquiorra, then to the picture that was printed in front of the card where he was now pointing.

And my eyes grew wide.

RIGHT!

How could I even forget?!

I looked at Ulquiorra once again and I saw him grinning.

Fucking shit. You know that something is serious when you saw Ulquiorra grin.

I tried my best not to hug him.

That would be gross.

Instead, I just ruffled his hair, quiet hard I should say.

"Aww! Cut it out asshole!"

I just laughed.

"Thank you Ulqui. In return, let me tell you something really important."

I said as I pick up my bag and shoving the card back inside.

"Orihime's planning to introduce you to his brother next week, so be sure that you'll impress him."

Ulqui's face became serious, but he can't fool me. I can clearly see that he's excited.

With that, I almost ran out of the room shouting that I'll see him later.

I ran as fast as I could.

I need to go to the library before they close it for the day.

...

**XXXOXXX**

...

I was panting really hard when I arrived there. I didn't even bothered taking my shoes off.

I immediately walked towards the 3rd book shelf from the last, then crouched down to look at the fifth row.

_"This is so cool. Look what I found Ichi!"_

_"Huh? What's that?"_

_"A porn magazine!"_

_"Asshole return that! The teachers are going to kill us if they found out that you're reading that here!"_

_"No! The 3__rd__ bookshelf form the last is the least visited since this only has books about the history of our school. They'll never find out 'bout this magazine."_

_"Silly."_

_"Awesome! I'll hide it here on the 5__th__ row. This will be my very own secret shelf here!"_

Right. This is my very own secret shelf. My very own secret vault.

How could I ever forget?

I grinned.

My porn magazine stash is still here after a year. Not even a hint of being touched.

But my attention was immediately pulled towards the middle of the shelf.

There right in the middle, stood a very proud Michael Jordan figurine.

I remembered saying that I wanna buy this one to Ichigo when we visited that souvenir shop. But end up not buying it because it was too much expensive for me.

So this is the reason why he was not eating lunch during that time.

_Huh. Diet my ass._

But seriously. He really know what I really wanted.

That bastard. He only made me fall in love with him more.

I took the figurine with too much care, and with a "half frown, half smile" expression.

How am I supposed to handle this if ever he decided that he didn't want me despite it all?

And that's when I saw what's written underneath the platform of this mini Jordan.

...

"Don't be satisfied with stories,

...how things have gone with others.

Unfold your own myth."

-Michael Jordan

...

Is this his own way of saying that I should'nt give up?

That I should fight for him?

Seriously, I don't know what else I should think anymore.

The only thing that remains here, inside my thick brain, is that I love him so much. Just like what my stubborn heart is saying.

With that, I stood up and head out of the library with my gift still in my hand.

...

**XXXXOXXXX**

...

I arrive at Renji's thirty minutes later.

I think Ichi was waiting for me to arrive because he was looking at the entrance when I arrived, making him the first one to see me.

I act coolly, as if nothing happened.

I just walked slowly towards the bar and sat beside him with a smug grin.

"Heey! Finally yer' here! What took you so long bastard?!"

Of course Nnoitra is the first to acknowledge my presence.

"Well, I was treasure hunting, and look what I found?!"

I placed my Jordan in front of everyone to see.

I heard Nnoitra whistle, and Ulquiorra chuckled.

I was looking at Ichigo so I know that he was blushing like crazy, and that he was smiling stupidly.

I brought my lips closer to his ears and whispered _"Thank you" _before I kissed his cheek tenderly.

He just lowered his face to hide his blush.

But he doesn't have to do that.

I already know that right now, his whole face is red as a ripe tomato.

And I'm the reason why.

"Alright! Let's take a picture to remember this wonderful event!"

Nnoitra took out his camera and handed it towards the bartender instructing him of what to do.

I grabbed my Jordan once more and placed it in front of me like a trophy.

Then I circled my arm around Ichigo in a very intimate way making him raise his face just when the bartender said the number "three".

The bright flash form the camera illuminated the whole place, accompanied by the singing of that familiar Hallelujah song, and that swirling feeling from my guts.

But this time, I already know what to expect.

This time I already know that somehow, I was successful.

...

**XXXXOXXXX**

**...**

I opened my eyes after the swirling feeling disappeared.

Well, I'm back.

In this same place.

And somehow, I'm still not the one sitting beside Ichigo right now.

_Why the fuck am I not even surprised?_

Seriously I don't know.

Time started moving again, same with everyone else inside the room.

My eyes automatically moved towards the projector.

And there I saw the same picture.

But this time, Ichigo is no longer scowling.

He's blushing like a virgin, with that awesome smile on his face.

It's my turn to scowl.

_I wanna cry._

I really wanna cry.

What's wrong with me? Why can't it be me who's sitting beside him right now?

Why can't I correct my stupidness?

That's when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Grimm, don't worry. You're slowly changing the past. I don't personally know how, but I know that it's changing. Don't give up."

Ulqui said with a very sincere voice.

I frowned and looked down.

_Heh. Don't give up my ass._

"It's hard Ulqui. I already went back twice. But there are still no changes. I'm still not the one sitting beside him right now."

"So, you'll just let that Byakuya guy take him away from you?"

I raised my head and faced him.

"Of course not! That's the reason why I'm doing this thing in the first place!"

But instead of being annoyed from my raised voice, Ulqui just smiled back to me.

"So don't give up Grimm. Make your very own ending."

He tapped my shoulder once more.

I gulped.

I was about to say something when I saw Kisuke at the very far end of the auditorium.

He nodded towards me.

My lips formed a hard line before I nodded back.

And I sighed.

Right.

I still got a few more pictures to correct.

I still got time.

I will get Ichigo back.

...

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**


End file.
